Cooties!
by GirlyGeek
Summary: It's been five years since the birth of the bros' kids, and they've all reached that 'special age'. One-shot spin-off of 'Home With You'.


Well, here I am again doing a one-shot spin-off of my 'Home With You' fic. Why, you may ask? Because frankly, I really like how Rally and Throttle look in my head and I can't picture him with anyone else, lol ;-p Besides...Martian hybrids are cute! XD

Anywho, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the sexy biker mice or anything else cannon that pertains to the series...unfortunately...

* * *

**Cooties!**

* * *

Throttle sighed in contentment and wrapped his tail around Rally's waist as he held her close and kissed her tenderly. He had been doing some maintenance on their bikes when his wife had come into the garage and surprised him with a cold drink. He had gratefully accepted it, but not before he had drawn his beloved wife close and thanked her properly.

After five years of marriage, he was as much in love with Rally as he had ever been, and many was the time he would still be in awe at having been blessed with such a woman. Rally was sweet, beautiful and everything Throttle had ever fantasized about in a woman. She was his friend, she was his lover, and she was the mother of his children.

"I really am a blessed man," Throttle murmured against Rally's lips after breaking the kiss.

Rally smiled and giggled. "Just because I brought you a cold drink?"

"Well, there's that," Throttle admitted with a chuckle as his arms tightened around his wife. "But mostly it's just because I have _you,_" he said before affectionately kissing the tip of Rally's nose. "I love you so much."

Rally smile grew, and as always when she heard those words pass through her husband's lips, her heart fluttered wildly. "I love you too."

"How goes the clean-up after the girls' slumber party?" Throttle asked as he continued to hold his wife close.

"It goes," Rally answered as she nestled against her husband's strong body.

"Well, Stoker should be here in a few hours to pick Ana up," Throttle said. "Then..." He drifted off and perked his ears up a little as the unmistakable sound of raised children's voices reached his ears. "Uh, oh..."

Rally sighed and looked up at her husband. "You want to take this one, or should I?"

Throttle chuckled. "I'll take it. They were getting along so well a while ago...playing follow the leader. What happened?"

Rally sighed and gave a small roll of her eyes. "Boys and girls at the 'cooties' stage...you do the math," she said with a small chuckle.

Throttle laughed. "I remember being at the stage."

"I'm so glad you outgrew it," Rally said with a grin.

Throttle grinned back. "Oh, so am I." He leaned down and captured Rally's lips once more. "Save my place," he said with a wink before stepping away.

Rally smiled and giggled as she watched her husband go. "Always."

"You can't come in! You're girls!" Five-year old Tyler crossed his arms over his chest and regarded Tessa, Carly and Andromeda with as steely-eyed an expression as he could manage-trying to emulate his father but failing miserably. His long, messy bangs fell over his garnet eyes, and had it not been for the darkness of his hair, he would have passed for a dead ringer of Throttle at the age of five.

"Yeah," Ace said with a nod as he too crossed his arms over his chest. "Girls are lame."

"Yeah," Frehley agreed with a nod as he mirrored his twin. Though only five years old, the grey-furred twins already towered above their male 'cousins' by half a foot.

"Totally," Jett agreed with a nod-his auburn curls bouncing with the movement. As had been the case with his father and uncles, he was the smallest of the boys who were currently standing in front of the clubhouse their fathers had built for them.

Ten-year old Tessa glared at her little brother and put her hands on her hips-her tail swishing in agitation. While she was the tallest of the children, it would only be a matter of time before Ace and Frehley overtook her-age gap or no. "Oh, yeah? Is that so?"

"Yeah!" all four boys agreed in unison.

"Girls are lame," Frehley said.

"Super lame," Jett added.

"Nuh, uh!" Carly countered with a shake of her head-her blond pigtails shifting over her shoulders.

"Yuh, huh!" Tyler replied.

"Nuh, uh!" Andromeda argued with a stomp of her foot as she tossed her long, black ponytail over her shoulder.

"YUH, HUH!" all four boys bellowed.

"No girls allowed," Tyler declared as he pointed to the sign on the door. "It says so right here."

"Yeah," Jett said with a nod.

Tessa grinned. "No girls allowed, huh?"

"Yeah," the twins said in unison.

"Then how come you let mommy go inside?" Tessa asked with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah?" Andromeda and Carly asked with grins.

"Because mommy's not a girl...she's _mommy_," Tyler said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That's different."

"She's still a girl, you motard," Tessa said with a roll of her eyes.

"No she's not," Tyler said.

"Actually, yes she is kiddo," Throttle said as he approached the warring group. "You're mommy _is_ in fact a girl...one of the many things I love about her."

"Nuh, uh," Tyler said with a firm shake of his head. 'Cause girls are lame...and mommy's _not_ lame."

Throttle chuckled. "Well you're right about one thing," he said as he ruffled his son's hair. "Your mommy is most definitely _not_ lame. But you're wrong about _all_ girls being lame."

"Yeah, they are," Jett said. "They've got cooties! I don't want your cooties!" he exclaimed as he pointed to Carly.

Carly narrowed her sapphire eyes. "Yeah, well I don't want _your_ cooties either!"

"Girls are dumb," Ace and Frehley said together.

"Yeah?" Tessa asked with a glare. "Well boys are stupid!"

"Okay, all of you that's enough," Throttle said firmly as he physically got between the two groups who were seconds away from lunging at each other. He looked to the boys. "Girls are not dumb, and they don't have cooties." He then looked to the girls. "Boys are not stupid, and they don't have cooties either. All of you may think that now, but I'm telling you that's not the case."

"Yuh, huh," both groups said together.

Throttle sighed patiently. "No, it's not. Trust me...when all of you get older, you're going to grow out of it and fall in love and someday get married."

"Eeeeeeeeew!"

Throttle chuckled. "You think that now, but just you wait."

Both boys and girls were silent for several moments.

"They still can't come in our clubhouse," Tyler said firmly.

"Well we don't want in your stupid clubhouse anyway!" Andromeda snapped with a stomp of her foot as her golden eyes flashed.

"Good!" the boys exclaimed.

"Tell you what," Throttle began. "How about us dad's build a clubhouse just for you girls?"

Tessa blinked. "Really, daddy?"

"Sure," Throttle said with a smile as he affectionately smoothed his daughter's hair. "The boys have their own place to hang out and be boys...I don't see why you girls can't have your own little hideaway."

"YAY!" all three girls exclaimed happily as they jumped up and down while clapping their little hands in excitement.

"Oh, thank you, daddy," Tessa exclaimed as she leapt up into her father's arms and hugged him tight around the neck.

"Oh, you're welcome, baby girl," Throttle said with a smile as he nuzzled Tessa's cheek before putting her back down on the ground.

"Our clubhouse'll be better than _yours_," Andromeda said before sticking her tongue out at Tyler.

"Nuh, uh!" Tyler protested.

"Yuh, huh!" Carly exclaimed with a grin while nodding. "And _you _won't be allowed in," she said as she pointed at Jett.

"So?" Jett scoffed. "It'll be lame just like _you_. I don't want your lameness to rub off on me."

Throttle groaned inwardly and pinched the bridge of his nose when both groups launched into another screaming match. This was going to take longer than he thought.

And he was starting to get a migraine!

* * *

_...Thorneboy residence; hours later..._

Coming into the living room after having cleaned up the remnants of dinner, Rally sighed and gave a small shake of her head when she was greeted by the sight of her two children pointedly ignoring each other. Tyler was lying on his stomach on the floor and playing with his toy soldiers while Tessa was curled up with her drawing book and pencils on her beanbag which she had dragged to the _other_ side of the room as far away from her brother as possible.

"Are the two of you still not talking to each other?" Rally asked.

"Nope," both Tessa and Tyler answered together.

Rally sighed. "Tessa sweetheart, boys really aren't that bad."

"Aw, thanks angel," Throttle said with a chuckle as he walked in from the garage. He, Modo and Vinnie had done some quick planning for the girls' clubhouse which they would start on with Stoker the next day. "And Tyler, like I told you before...girl's aren't bad either," he said as he came to stand beside Rally and slipped an arm around her waist. He smiled and tilted Rally's face up towards his. "In fact, they're amazing," he said before kissing his wife tenderly but deeply.

"Eeeeew!" Tessa and Tyler exclaimed.

"Now you've got cooties!"

Throttle chuckled after breaking the kiss. "Yeah, so I do...I'd better give them back," he said impishly before kissing Rally again.

"Eeeew! Now mommy has cooties!" Tessa wailed.

"Hmmm...yes I do," Rally said with a grin and a giggle. "I think I'll get some more" she said before sliding her arms around Throttle's neck, standing on tip-toe and kissing him.

"Eeeeeeeew! COOTIES!" Both Tessa and Tyler jumped to their feet and bolted to their rooms and hurriedly slammed the doors.

Now alone in the living room, both Rally and Throttle broke their kiss and both chuckled softly.

"Think we went a little overboard?" Rally asked with an impish twinkle in her eyes.

"Nah, they'll be fine," Throttle said with a grin. "They _will_ grow out of it, right?"

Rally grinned. "_We_ did."

Throttle's grin grew and he lifted Rally into his arms before carrying her bridal style in the direction of their bedroom. "Yep...we sure did."


End file.
